Life Without Motion
by Stars Walk Backward
Summary: "Gabriella," Troy whispered, in tears. His breath hitched as he drove. She heard him, but before she could answer,the car hit. Gabriella knew that Troy was hurt. He heard it. But can she save him? Troyella Based on "Locked in" House Ep 19, Series6. R
1. Sparks and Revelations

**Life Without Motion**

"Troy.."

Flashing images kept moving in front of him. A movie in his mind.

Torturing him.

"Troy.."

He heard the voices again.

"What team? Wildcats!"

He couldn't speak. He couldn't stop it.

"Wildcats!.."

His breathing quickened.

"Hoops! I said what team?"

If he could, he'd clench his fists.

"What team?"

The gym lights brightened.

Too bright.

Blinding.

One came in the way of his vision..

Then he heard her scream.

He was hurtling towards the emptiness.

He matched her tone, crying out loud silently.

He clung to his latest memory..

Pulling away from the dark..he remembered.

* * *

**Two Hours Either**

"Gabriella! Get out the car. You look amazing."

"I don't think so, Taylor."

The tall, seventeen year old African-American girl leant into the car and pulled a nervous Gabriella Montez from the dark Chrysler.

"Taylor, please. I feel ridiculous."

"Gabriella! You look amazing. Troy will be drooling."

A shy Gabriella blushed a deep red at the mention of her steady boyfriend. She was never particularly confident about herself, but she had to admit, she did like the sound of that.

"Gabriella, are you ready now?" Taylor asked, peering at her friend.

Gabriella looked down at the outfit her best friend had picked out for her. She was wearing a grey top with bleached, ripped, glittery jeans. On top she wore a black leather jacket, the sleeves ending at her elbows. Her eyes were lined with dark eyeliner. Her soft eyelids covered with plenty of silver glitter. Her high cheekbones were lined with blush and her soft lips were a sugar lipgloss pink. The only thing she refused to part with were her battered black and white hightop converse.

She looked back at her friend, who was dressed in a simple cream dress that finished two inches above her knees, a black glittery crop jacket and simple black heels.

"Okay," Gabriella said with a nervous smile. "Let's get this over with."

Taylor squealed in response and grabbed Gabriella's arm, pulling her towards the scene of the wild house party.

"Taylooorrr!" she groaned.

"Oh hush up!"

Once inside they felt the base of the music vibrating their surroundings.

Gabriella swallowed nervously.

"I can't see them!" Taylor yelled over the music.

"Try the kitchen!" Gabriella yelled back.

Taylor didn't reply, she simply grabbed her friends wrist and pulled her through the crowds of high school students.

Gabriella received several woof whistles as she made her way further into the house. She kept her head down, deeply embarrassed.

She watched as Taylor stood on her tip toes, peering over the crowds of people.

They kept moving, the music becoming quieter as they moved further into the house and away from the speakers.

Gabriella looked round, trying not to fall as people pushed past her.

"Do you see them?" she heard Taylor ask.

Gabriella was still looking, her eyes scanning every face so could make out.

The next minute she heard, "Ah-ha-ha-ha!"

The four syllable laugh that belonged to a certain bright eyed boy.

She turned quickly to speak to Taylor, but Taylor - as usual - was one step ahead.

"Oh. There they are! Troy! Chad!" she yelled, slightly too loud Gabriella noted, as she was pulled toward the two teenage boys leaning against the kitchen counter.

Taylor was already ahead of the game, greeting Chad and laughing. Gabriella noted how slowly her brain was processing and made herself a personal note to eat more bran. She, believe it or not, needed more brain power.

Troy had moved from his relaxed stance next to his best friend, and was looking directly at Gabriella, intrigued by the extreme thinking frown on her face.

He pressed his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Miss Montez?"

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts, only to be greeted by Troy's bright azul eyes.. She smiled. "Troy."

He said nothing. He was beyond intrigued and beyond in love with this girl. He touched her cheek.

"Gabriella..." He pulled her towards him and placed his hands on her waist. "Gabriella... Gabriella... Gabriella..." He didn't know why he kept saying her name, but he just couldn't help it. He pulled her into a bear hug, delicately smoothing her hair.

"Troy..." He hugged her harder. Giggles erupted from her stomach. "Troy!" she squealed happily.

He chuckled and placed her on the kitchen counter, standing below her. "Soo, you wanna' drink?"

"Eh... Yeah. Sure. Thanks."

Troy smiled and turned away to pour Gabriella some punch. She watched him intently as he moved, before smiling as he passed her a cup.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes, Troy?"

He delicately, and shyly took her fingers in his.

"Can we go somewhere... quieter?"

Gabriella smiled, knowing from Troys expression that he wasn't enjoying the loud music much either.

"I'm so glad you asked," she said, jumping down from the counter, before following him through the crowds of people and out the French doors.

Troy smiled to himself as he walked out onto the lawn with his hand locked around Gabriella's. Feeling the cool breeze on her flushed skin, Gabriella followed behind Troy. She placed her hand against his back, feeling his warm skin through his shirt.

As they reached the end of the patio, Troy stopped and leant against the stone wall. Gabriella looked in the dim light at the boy she spent most of her days with.

She decided then and there.

She loved him.

She never wanted to be without him.

She never wanted anyone else to have him. Not ever.

She could feel the redness return to her face as Troy looked at her from under his bangs. It had suddenly come to his attention that Gabriella was not in her normal persona on shirt and jeans. He could see her blush a deep red and he couldn't help but smile. She was so shy.

She slowly moved closer to him, eventually ending up leaning against the wall next to him.

She looked down at her ripped jeans that glittered in the dim party lighting.

She couldn't put her finger on what it was that was causing them not to speak. Normally they were always joking and chatting amongst themselves. But tonight was different. She could feel the sexual tension between them. Although she wasn't sure sexual tension was the right way to put it, as she did not feel in the mood to pounce on him. However, she felt drawn to him. Like a type of magnetism. And it was only getting stronger the longer they stood there.

Gabriella wanted to show him how she was feeling. Both physically and mentally. But having never felt like this before, she wasn't sure how.

Troy watched as Gabriella stared down at her ripped jeans. Something was bothering her.

He knew that.

"Does your dad know you're here?" she suddenly asked.

Troy looked down at his feet. Saddened by the reality of he and his father's relationship, he shook his head.

Gabriella nodded, understandingly. "He wouldn't approve of me being with you, would he?"

Hearing the guilt and sadness in her voice pulled on Troy's heart strings. He could tell she hated that his father did not approve of their relationship. It was a huge hit on her self-esteem. He hated his dad for doing this to her. For hurting her.

Troy looked up at her earnestly. "No. No, he wouldn't." As he spoke he watched Gabriella's face fall. Quickly he took her hand. "But who cares about him, Gabriella? I know I don't."

Gabriella just gave a weak smile. "I know you don't," she said in a tiny voice. Her pulse was racing and she didn't know why.

Troy still had her hand in his. He lifted it to his mouth and delicately kissed it. His fingers curled slightly around her wrist. He felt her racing pulse under his fingers. He looked up at Gabriella, before burying his face in her neck. "Gabriella. It's alright," he mumbled, thinking her pulse rate was due to the conversation about his dad.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

He brought himself face to face with her again.

"Your pulse." He picked up her hand and placed two of her fingers on the inside of her wrist. "It's racing."

He looked deadly serious, but Gabriella just smiled.

"Do you know what that is, Troy?"

He looked at her with a confused look.

She moved so close to his face, his lips inches from her forehead, hers inches from his neck.

"That," she whispered, placing his fingers on her pulse again. "is what you do to me."

Troy stood still for a moment, not sure how to react. He moved his body closer, his lips lingering on her forehead.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Gabriella," he whispered in a husky voice. He slowly leaned down and let his lips linger on hers. Her hands moved to around his neck and his to her hips.

Their lips tingled with the similar sensation as the fire between them intensified. Troy's fingers rubbed against the fabric of her top and he gripped her harder.

Though there was a lot of lust in the kiss, it was not all passion. Love was imminent.

Troy moved his lips all the way down to the base of her neck, his kisses were countless, but feather light.

Troy's mind reeled at the beautiful girl struggling to keep her cool - literally - next to him. Her skin was heating up and her hair and outfit were forgotten. She tried desperately to stifle a tiny moan of delight, and failed, which caused great amusement for Troy. His amusement was short-lived however, as Gabriella moved away from him and sat on the ground, cross legged. She took off her jacket, revealing her simple curve hugging grey top. She then reached forward and took off her converse, placing them neatly next to her. Afterwards, she leant her back against the stone and smiled.

Troy, who had been stood watching, chuckled his usual chuckle and sat beside her, before taking off his shoes as well. They looked at each others shoes before bursting into laughter.

"Why do you-?" he asked.

"I'm overheating," she answered before he finished.

They laughed again. But when silence fell, the fire between them was back again.

Troy took a deep breath as he looked straight into Gabriella's eyes.

"Gabriella... There's something I need to tell you..."

Gabriella was silent as Troy pulled her close into his side.

He closed his eyes.

"I lo-" Troy started but was interrupted by a voice yelling from the house. He snapped his head up, ready to give whoever had stopped him a price of him mind. But the face he saw made him jump six feet away from Gabriella and scramble for him shoes.

"Bolton! What the HELL are you doing here?"

Troy panicked. "Dad, I-"

"I get a phone call saying that I'm needed to help break up a high school party, only to get here and find my son, my playmaker, is the cause of it! You have the State Championships coming up, Troy! Your team is depending on you! I'm depending on you! You can't shun your responsibilities just because you feel like it, Troy! I won't let you!"

Troy watched his dad scream at him. He felt himself go numb. All the bashings about Basketball was nothing new. It didn't bother him.

Gabriella was petrified and completely felt guilty.

She knew this was embarrassing for Troy as all the people around were now silent and listening, but she also knew that she was the reason that Mr. Bolton was so angry. She stayed glued to the floor.

"Dad. I have never shunned any responsibility you give me! I have practiced and practiced Basketball since I was in diapers!"

"I remember those days," Mr Bolton said, glaring at him. "The days you appreciated the game."

"Appreciated the game? I hate the game! I hate it! And only you made me that way! I can't stand you and your sick, twisted ideas. Not everything in life is about Basketball Dad!"

"Yeah well if you did your job right then it would be! Instead of frolicking around with some girl. A girl who distracts you from your future, and as well as that, a girl that's not good enough for you Troy! I mean, look at her!" Mr Bolton was shaking with anger as he pointed at Gabriella. It seemed he forgot Gabriella could hear.

Troy jaw dropped. He could take any criticism or bashing his dad gave him, but he never spoke about Gabriella that way. He felt anger build inside of him.

He walked up to him dad and pointed a finger at him.

His tone was low and threatening. "GABRIELLA's not just 'some girl' Dad! She's my girlfriend, and she makes me HAPPY Dad! Remember that? Happiness? Something that, thanks to you, I haven't been able to have a home! Now, you can bash me all you want about basketball, or singing, or dancing, but you can NEVER bash Gabriella! I won't LET you!" Troy could feel his fists shaking.

"You won't LET me?" Mr Bolton asked in disbelief, laughing to himself sarcastically, belittling his son.

Troy heard the laugh and saw the way his father belittled him with sarcasm. He felt defeated then. He looked up his father, suddenly helpless.

"Look at you," Mr Bolton said, his sarcastic tone now almost cruel.

"Just look at yourself, Troy! You're pathetic! Just look what you are now Gabriella's here! And to be honest, I wish that stupid little girl would just. Get. Gone, because, let's face it Troy, it's only a matter of time," he spat.

Troy snapped then and swore at this father before hurtling towards him. Chad, appearing from the crowd that had formed and was watching silently, and grabbed his best friend before he managed to touch his father.

"Fuck you Dad! Fuck you and you're scheming and pressurising!" he screamed, tears becoming evident in his eyes and in his voice.

"I'm sick of you.. I hate you!" he screamed, tears pouring down his face as he let out a sob.

Chad placed his hand behind Troy's head and turned him away from his father.

"Troy... Troy... Troy!" Crying Troy looked first at Chad, who grasped his neck to keep him facing him, then turned round for Gabriella, except she was no where to be seen.

Then he suddenly clicked and realised, Gabriella had heard every harmful word his father had said.

He turned around to his father and spat at him. "Happy now? Are you fucking happy now?"

His father, looked at him and tried to explain. Troy just swore and ran into the house, leaving his father behind.

He had to find Gabriella.

He hoped to god she hadn't left.

"Gabriella?" Troy yelled, running through the party, looking desperately for her. "Gabriella!"

He reached the front of the house and saw the beautiful girl he loved trying to mask her tears as she leant against his truck in the darkness. He ran to her without hesitation.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry! Don't listen to a thing he said, He's a bastard. A huge, huge bastard," he babbled, hoping that Gabriella wasn't angry.

Her chin wobbled as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Gabriella!" he exclaimed, grasping her face in his heads. He sighed, calming himself. "Gabriella," he said again, more quietly this time.

She looked up at him, searching his eyes, mysterious as they were.

"Listen to me." He stroked her cheek, leaning close to her, his lips glazing hers slightly.

"You're...my...everything," he whispered in-between soft loving kisses. Gabriella rose her chin as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him. Troy, ever so gently, glazed his lips over her chin and her neck. Everything was so gentle. Nothing too overwhelming. Troy was careful how to handle her. His hands traced her arms.

He wanted to tell her he loved her.

But his brain wasn't functioning to well.

Troy hugged her into his body, burrowing his face into her neck. She stayed completely still, knowing Troy was looking for stability, and that's something she wanted to give him.

His lips travelled at the speed of a snail, gliding across Gabriella's craned neck. She heard him utter "Thank you" over and over in a tiny, content whisper as his lips travelled the length on Gabriella's olive skin.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was feeling impressed at how respectful Troy had remained. Any other teenage boy would have run their hands all over everywhere by now. But Troy's large, strong hands stayed put at Gabriella's hips and back. His lips parted as he kissed Gabriella one last time, delicately just underneath her eye. Troy met eyes with Gabriella and watched in glee as she blushed. He felt in love, completely and utterly. Slowly opened the door to his truck, not breaking eye contact with his girlfriend. "Shall we go?" he asked in a whisper.

"Okay," she said softly.

Once in the truck, Troy and Gabriella sat in comfortable silence as Troy drove. Gabriella saw Troy's eyes glisten as he took in a shaky breath.

Guilt washed over her.

His father had been right.

She wasn't good enough for him.

But what he'd said had hurt Troy, she could tell. He didn't cry. Not ever.

Troy turned on the radio and began to hum along to Michael Jackson. Gabriella smiled.

This was the Troy Bolton she loved.

This was the Troy Jack Bolton never knew.

She remembered how heartbroken Troy had been the day the musical legend had passed away. He'd tried not to show it, to stay cool around his friends, but Gabriella had seen it. She'd felt it herself, and though she wasn't a huge fan, Troy had educated her. She was surprised how many of his songs she knew just from listening to Troy sing.

Michael's "You Are Not Alone" began to play. Troy, of course, knew all the words.

Gabriella smiled wider.

He stopped singing and smiled back. "What? What's that smile for?"

"You. It's for you.. You really can sing, Troy."

"Not at all like you," he said. "You're beautiful..." he muttered, not expecting Gabriella to hear.

She blushed a deep red. "Troy-"

"Hey, I mean it. Don't you dare say I'm wrong," he said, looking over at her.

She giggled.

"I know you know it's true," he said, in a soft MichaelJackson-styled Indiana accent.

Gabriella laughed hard out loud. "Oh Troy.."

He smiled at her musically perfect laugh. He loved making her laugh, not for the pride of telling jokes, but so he can hear the sound of her happy giggles.

Gabriella pulled her knees to her chest on the seat. She kicked off her converse and pulled her jacket around herself. Suddenly feeling more confident than she ever had, she placed her tiny ice cold hand over his on the gearstick. She slowly squeezed his hand underneath hers.

"Thank you, Gabriella," Troy whispered softly, tears in the back of his eyes as he felt the emotion of Michael's voice flowing through him. He carried on looking at her. His breath hitched as a tear fell. "Gabriella-"

Gabriella turned to listen to his words, to wipe away his tears, to turn up the music and sing for him, to cheer him up, but she didn't get a chance for that.

She screamed as everything began to spin, the car ahead's headlight becoming dangerously bright, dangerously close..And getting closer.

"TROY!" The car was spinning. The world was spinning. Tears blurred anything in view.

She heard Troy call out, but before she could answer, they hit impact.

There was a smash of glass, a grind of metal, screams..

Then nothing.. nothing but never-ending darkness.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Hope you like this? I make a youtube series under the same name (slightly different plot line).. Check it out? The Trailer can be seen here .com/watch?v=vxZa47u57G4**

**Hope you like this guys! I've worked REALLY hard on it.. I've tried to make it as realistic and romantic as I can...**

**Based on Episode 19 "Locked in", Series 6 of "House" (:**

**ENJOY! RATE and Fav? What do you think will happen? Bet you don't guess right! HAHA!**

**L.O.V.E xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. You Are Not Alone

_Hello guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! You have NO idea how sorry I am.. I'd love to update more but.. where does the time go?_

_Anyway, here is the next, rather brief chapter. Sorry it's short, but the next one will be much longer and more in depth. You have to understand that the reason this chapter is not as in depth as my other stories etc is because it is supposed to be from Gabriella's point of view, and bare in mind, though she is intelligent, she has just been through a major trauma! Time flies past when you're in situations like this. Trust me, I know._

_So yeah, PLEASE review if you enjoy it otherwise I won't know how I'm doing for the next chapter.. Please leave a review and make my day._

_**N/A -** I do not own HSM or its characters._

_And I most definitely do not own 'You Are Not Alone' by Michael Jackson. - I can only dream...  
If you don't know it, check it out. It may help you get in the mood of the story. _

_PEACE x

* * *

_

You wouldn't think that the radio works afterwards..

But it does.

Gabriella opened her eyes to the sight of broken glass and hideously tangled metal shattered all across the road. She felt the cool Tarmac against the side of her face. For a moment she lay still, somewhat relaxed, staring off into the distance, not even attempting to move her fragile body. She felt too exhausted to move. After only a few seconds more, which felt like hours, Gabriella's senses became sharper, more alert, as she took in her surroundings. She felt the damp air, and the cold wind on her exposed flesh. She focused her hearing, and heard no movements. She felt alone.

Realising that she was in the car before she blacked out, she slowly began to move her limbs in an attempt to stand. Her left wrist was dead, yet it hurt agonisingly, all at once. She stood slowly and turned, blood trickling down from the countless cuts and gashes on her face and body.

As she turned, she faced the horror that was: Troy's truck.

She saw the twisted piece of White metal and where it had been hit by the other car. She saw the remains of what once had been the passenger door. Troy's truck had never been strong, as his father had fixed it up himself. She was not surprised it hadn't survived.

But that's when she noticed.

Michael Jackson's _"You Are Not Alone" _was still playing.

Gabriella's eyes began to fill with salty tears. She sucked in a breath and slowly staggered a step forward. She cried out as her body racked and jarred from the pain. She tried desperately to move forward as her eyes blurred with tears and her teeth ground together in agony.

But knowing such a beautiful soul was fading inside the mangled truck, she took another step. Then another breath. Then another step.

She staggered to the drivers side.

_"...Just the other night, _

_I thought I heard you cry._

_Asking me to come and hold you in my arms.."_

She reached under the mangled metal and felt her heart shattering. Troy was there. His bronzed face and head bloody. Her breathing hitched again. She didn't even try to wipe away the countless tears. "Troy.." she realised she was whispering. She leant into the half ruined truck and touched his arm. "Troy!" she spoke loudly, tears streaming. "Troy.." she said softly. "Troy. Wake up." she shook his arm. "Troy please," she whimpered. Her body felt so broken, it slumped onto the ground next to the bashed wreckage, and her face became crumpled and distorted, with the pure despair in her heart, as her whole body racked with the overwhelming strength of her sobs.

Suddenly sirens were heard, shattering the silent bubble Gabriella was in. A woman was next to her, her hand on her arm, pulling her away. Gabriella screamed. She was shaking viciously and blood stained her clothes. The woman kept a low voice. Her speech, to Gabriella, sounded mumbled. She couldn't make out her words.

Gabriella threw herself at the mangled metal of Troy's truck, cringing wilding at the sight of Troy's injuries and the sensations from her own. Firemen were already with him when she looked his way again. She wondered how long they'd been there for.

They were busy prying Troy from the truck, while paramedics were placing oxygen tubes and a mask on him.

She watched as his eyes stayed shut. His shirt was ripped to reveal his beautifully muscular chest that too was murky with blood. She watched as it heaved to take in breath. Her thoughts were haunted. He still hadn't opened those beautiful eyes.

Thinking the worse Gabriella fell into hysterics. She screamed his name and tried to break free from the paramedics that were leading her away.

"Please!" she shrieked quietly but uncontrollably as she fell to the ground, "I have to stay with him. Y-you have to let me stay!"

_"..I can hear your prayers,_

_Your burdens I will bare._

_But first I need your hand,_

_Then forever can begin.."_

Her breathing hitched more, her vision completely blurred.

"Miss. You have to calm down. We're here to help you alright? Tell me your name."

Gabriella tore her sight away from Troy and looked at the dark paramedic. He looked no more then 25.

"G-g-gabriella," she stammered, her speaker hitched because of all the tears.

"Okay Gabriella. We're going to put you in a neck brace. Then we'll get that wrist looked at alright?"

Gabriella nodded. She hadn't realised how close to the truck the ambulance had been. She hadn't seen it earlier.

From where she was sat she could here _You Are Not Alone_ as its melody travelled in the icy breeze towards her. The pop icon's voice was surprisingly peaceful even in such a situation.

Gabriella hadn't realised she had been singing along through her tears until the paramedic smiled at her in acknowledgement as he strapped her up. It's all about the attitude with emergency services, Gabriella thought.

_"..Everyday I sit and ask myself,_

_'How did love slip away?' _

_But somethin' whispers in my ear and says.."_

Gabriella let her lips move in sync with the voice she could hear. Troy Bolton's unannounced love for all things beautiful came back to her in a rush as she sang along to his favourite artist. She softly prayed heaven-ward.

To God,

Or Michael Jackson,

Or anyone who would listen,

that Troy would hear so that if he did leave this earth, this would be the last thing he'd hear: Art. Beauty. A masterpiece. And not her scream.

Gabriella opened her swollen eyes to see the paramedics wheel Troy on a stretcher into the ambulance and set him next to her. She studied his bloody face wearily, as her singing voice was not even a whisper, as it wheezed to be heard through her tight throat.

_"..You are not alone,_

_'Cuz I am here with you._

_Though we're far away,_

_I am here to stay.."_

As the ambulance doors shut, and the services cut off the radio as they prepared to take the broken truck away. Gabriella closed her eyes as she lay on the stretcher with a blanket covering her. She didn't try to move, but tears fell on their own as she lay, listening now to nothing but the constant, and thankfully, even beep of the heart monitors. Looking over at Troy as much as she could, she grasped "I'll never stop singing."

So as the ambulance pulled away and the hospital approached, Gabriella pondered on what life would hold for her if Troy were to pass away, and by the time those thoughts passed her mind, she realised the morphine was kicking in. If she had the strngth, she'd grip his hand and cry to herself.

But she didn't.

She couldn't think of anything.

As the dark paramedic sat at the foot of the stretchers, Gabriella lay still. The sirens were whirring, but Gabriella felt somewhat at peace, realising that this was the first real silence she'd even felt right through her heart.

She closed her eyes, reached out and held Troy's strong, limb hand, and tried to grip it. She turned to him, and began to gasp for air through her mouth as she sobbed, as though she'd just be drowned. She was happy to know he was still breathing.

He was still there.

_"..You Are Not Alone,_

_'cuz I am here with you._

_Though we're far apart,_

_You're always in my heart. _

_You are not alone."_


End file.
